


New York, New York

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, imagines Derek hanging out at some cute coffee shop and fucking Miranda Kerr coming in and asking him out. Because of course she would. They would make the hottest couple in the world, kissing and drinking their coffee all around stupid New York.</p><p>“I miss him.” Stiles whispers. “I miss him so much and he’s there having fun and texting me about the nice things he’s doing. I’m happy for him, but I’m also not happy for him. Goddamnit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr!](http://dat-creepy-goth-girl.tumblr.com/post/92186125942/brattylifts-aggressive)

Stiles hates New York. His dad says he can’t hate a place he never visited, but Stiles knows better. New York sucks. New York is nothing compared to Beacon Hills. Why would someone want to live in New York when they can have a nice, cozy house in Beacon Hills where the Sheriff is nice, someone like Scott works at the vet clinic and they can be friends with Stiles?

New York doesn’t have that. New York doesn’t have a Stiles.

Why would someone live in a place where there’s no Stiles?

Why would _Derek_ want to live in a place without Stiles?

His dad doesn’t understand Stiles’ hatred towards New York, and that’s why he stopped complaining about the town in front of him and started to do so at Scott’s house. Because Scott is his best friend and he totally understands what Stiles is going through, given that he couldn’t stop talking about how stupid France was when Allison was there.

France sucks. And so does New York.

Stiles lets out a pitiful whine, throws a pillow over his head. “New York is the worst.”

Scott pats his arm, lays beside Stiles on the bed. “Totally. The Statue of Liberty? Yucks! Who’d want to go there?”

“And so many people live there.” Stiles says, thinking about Derek walking around the crowded Times Square. “Actors, supermodels, singers. Like, it’s not even fair.”

“I know, right?” Scott agrees quickly. “It must be super boring.”

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, imagines Derek hanging out at some cute coffee shop and fucking Miranda Kerr coming in and asking him out. Because of course she would. They would make the hottest couple in the world, kissing and drinking their coffee all around _stupid New York_.

“I miss him.” Stiles whispers. “I miss him so much and he’s there having fun and texting me about the nice things he’s doing. I’m happy for him, but I’m also not happy for him. _Goddamnit._ ”

“Wow.” Scott snorts, squeezes Stiles’ shoulder gently. “Sorry, bro. I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe you could ask him to come back?”

“Yeah, right.” Stiles snorts humorless, throws the pillow on the floor and gives Scott a dubious look. “As if he would come back because of me.”

“He might.” Scott smiles at him, shakes his head when Stiles rolls his eyes. “Come on, get up! I’m not going to let you stay here just moping around.”

“But that’s exactly what I want to do.” Stiles protests, glaring at the hand Scott is offering to help him get up.

“So you’ll say no to getting drunk in the woods?” That gets Stiles’ attention. Maybe if he get drunk he won’t talk about Derek so much, and even if he does, at least he won’t remember it.

“I never say no to getting drunk.” He gets up, looks around for his sneakers. “Let’s go.”

Scott claps his back and doesn’t mention Derek or New York again.

–

The next morning Stiles wakes up in Scott’s bed with his best friend’s feet on his face and the worst hangover of his life. He whines, runs a hand through his hair and gets up, makes his way to the bathroom while trying not to fall or walk into a door.

When he comes back Scott is still snoring heavily on the bed and doesn’t even move when Stiles collapses beside him again. The whole getting drunk thing worked really well the night before, but right now everything is coming back to his mind and Stiles is again thinking about stupid Derek and his stupid everything.

It shouldn’t be so hard to get over someone. Stiles did it before with Lydia, but now it seems impossible. Scott tries to convince him to tell Derek, saying that Stiles has a chance this time, but Stiles only flips him off and goes back to burying his feelings deep _deep down._

Beside him, Scott lets out a loud snore and Stiles starts laughing silently, remembers the talk he had with Allison about it and Scott denying everything while flushing red from head to toe. He figures it’s time to prove his friend wrong, and reaches out for his cellphone on the floor.

Stiles looks down at the phone, confused. He has two new messages waiting to be read, and his heart gives a somersault when he realizes they are from Derek. He considers not reading, doesn’t want to know about Derek having fun in freaking New York. What if he met someone and wants to tell Stiles about it? What if he decided to stay forever? What if –

“Dude.” Scott calls, yawning. “I was sleeping, but you heart is going crazy.”

“Derek texted me.” Stiles says, waving the cell phone in front of Scott’s.

Scott immediately sits up, almost kicking Stiles’ face on his rush to look at him. “What did he say?”

“I haven’t read it yet.” Scott pulls his _'you're so stupid'_ face and smacks him on the chest.

“Read it!”

“But –”

“No buts! Read it!” He leans over Stiles’ chest and looks at the phone curiously.

“Dude, privacy!”

“Fine.” He throws his hands up. “I gotta pee anyway.”

“Gross.” Stiles replies, shaking his head when Scott turns to grin at him.

The moment Scott closes the door behind him, Stiles turns to his phone, takes a deep breath and reads the message.

 **“You”** The first message says. **“I’m taking you somewhere when I get home”**

Stiles arches an eyebrow. The texts were sent at three in the morning, and Stiles wonders if Derek really wanted to send them to him, or maybe he was just sleepy and texted the wrong number.

He texts a quick **“where and why?”** , figures it would keep things casual and give Derek an out in case he really didn’t want to text Stiles.

 **“The city and because I want to”** Derek answers immediately. **“I haven’t been in a while”.**

Stiles gulps nervously, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath so he won’t type something too obvious like _‘why don’t you just take me home and fuck me sideways and then never let me leave’_ or _'yes, lets. I love you'._

 **“But I’m poor”**. He sends, grinning happily because at least he has the confirmation that Derek won’t be staying in New York forever. He will come back to Beacon Hills.

Life is beautiful again.

His phone beeps with Derek’s reply. **“It’s called a fucking date”** It says. **“I pay for you”.**

What.

_What._

When Scott comes back from the bathroom five minutes later, Stiles is still staring at his phone in shock.

–

“Just answer him!” Scott yells.

“But –” Stiles tries, heart hammering inside his chest. He feels confused, happy and afraid all at once. He never thought he could feel like this before. “what if it’s a joke? What if –” His phone beeps again and Stiles drops it on the bed in surprise. “Fuck, it’s him! I can’t look! Read it for me!”

“Oh my god.” Scott groans, takes the phone. “He wants to know why you’re not answering.” He says. “And now he’s saying – what the fuck? You called him last night?”

Stiles’ eyes widen and he flings himself at Scott to read the message. “No!” He flips through his last calls and finds he really called Derek. “I was fucking drunk! I spent ten minutes talking to him.” He turns to give Scott a glare. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

Scott gives him his best puppy eyes. “I was drunk too! That wolfsbane whiskey thing is super strong, dude!”

Stiles groans, drops his head on the pillow again. He doesn’t remember calling Derek, doesn’t know what the fuck he told him and can’t understand why all that would make Derek ask him out. If it’s not a joke, then it must be some weird hallucination. God, why does he have to be in love with someone like Derek? So perfect, so amazing, so out of his league.

He’s thinking about the pros and cons of running to England when his phone starts to ring. “Uh –” Scott says.

“Please tell me it’s my dad.”

“It’s – not your dad?” Scott tries, hands him the phone. “Answer!”

“I don’t want to! He’s going to make fun of me!” Yeah, no. That’s not true. Derek would never make fun of him for that, but still – the rejection feels just as bad as the prospect of being mocked.

“You either answer him or I’m going to tell your dad you stole his whiskey when we were sixteen.” Scott threatens. Stiles narrows his eyes at him, but Scott doesn’t even blink, just points to the phone still ringing and then to Stiles.

“Fine!” Stiles growls, takes the phone. “Hey, Derek! Sorry I wasn’t answering but I’m kind of busy right now and –”

“With what? Dying from hangover?” Derek says. His voice soft and not at all like he’s going to make fun of Stiles for, you know, everything. “You were pretty drunk when you called me last night.”

“Yeah, well. Drunk me doesn’t make good decisions.” Scott nods encouragingly. “So –” He trails off, waiting for Derek to continue.

“So I asked you out on a date, and you didn’t answer me.” Derek says. Stiles flushes red, bites at his nail. “I thought that’s what you wanted after last night, when you babbled about my eyes and my heart and my everything.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles groans, closing his eyes while Scott starts laughing. “I was drunk! You can’t use that against me!”

“Just did.” Derek snorts.

God, Stiles wishes he could just disappear. Erase this entire conversation from his mind. Erase last night, perhaps even erase his entire friendship with Scott, the fucker who didn’t stop him from drunk calling the love of his life.

“Stiles.” Derek calls, softly. “I’m not making fun of you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, yeah, maybe I am.” He agrees. “But it doesn’t mean that I wasn’t serious when I asked you out.”

Stiles swallows, gets up and walks toward the window so he can at least ignore Scott’s knowing look. “Really?” He hates how his voice sounds so small and vulnerable. “What about New York? I thought you loved it there.”

“I do.” Derek agrees. “But I don’t think I can live in a place so far from you.”

It feels like Stiles can’t breathe. He wants to run around in excitement, maybe scream for the whole world to know that Derek _likes_ him, Derek feels the same way he does. Derek wants to be close to _him_.

“You can’t say things like that when you’re so far away and I can’t kiss you.” He says, making Derek laugh.

“Soon.” Derek promises. “I’ll take you out on a date and then you can kiss me, okay?”

“Yeah.” Stiles says, finally turns to look at Scott and grins when his best friend claps his hands happily. “I’m really okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to posting fics on my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) so you can find some fics there too!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
